


WOW!!!

by Borandom



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borandom/pseuds/Borandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's trying to go to a party but this guy won't leave her alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WOW!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I wrote this like 3 or 4 years ago, And I recently found it again in my notes so I thought that I should share it with everyone. I am so sorry.

One day a girl was walking by, when she pasted a big fat dumb guy. The guy said, Hey, How are you?, The girl said, uh..... do I know you?. I'm just a person, all alone, walking by, in the night sky. Who are you, may I ask, what are you doing with that mask. Why are you running, so far away, Why are you running, on this day. Cause I am late for the dance, I gotta go, pull up your pants. He pulled up his pants, He felt really dumb, He went up to the girl and said, Can I come? The girl said sure they had real fun, They danced all night in front of a nun. The girl said, Well goodbye forever, The guy said, Shit!! I lost my sweater!!!!!!


End file.
